


Ночь перед боем

by El__San



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El__San/pseuds/El__San
Summary: Зарисовка, вдохновленная событиями манги и не самой лучшей погодой и повествующая о Нозеле, мечущемся в сомнениях и беспокойствах, и Фуэголеоне, успокаивающем его одним своим присутствием.
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Ночь перед боем

**Author's Note:**

> Омегаверс здесь скорее больше как данность и никак не влияет на сюжет, так что вы можете его игнорировать

Он прекрасен, бесподобен, неприкасаем. Во всем мире не сыщется человека, похожего на него. Он обладает уникальной в своём роде магией, его лицо не выражает ни единой лишней эмоции. Сдержанность и контроль, величие и грациозность, холод и безэмоциональность. Все это про него. Про его великолепную нерушимую маску, если быть точнее.

Эту лживую маску он носит больше десяти лет и так ни разу и не осмелился снять её. Оставаясь совершенно спокойным и отчужденным снаружи, он медленно умирал внутри.

Все, кто был ему когда-то дорог, ушли, разочаровавшись в нем. Остались только самые стойкие, ставшие, в итоге, незаменимыми друзьями. Думается, он бы даже мог называть их семьёй. Если гордость и стеснение позволят. Они знали его настоящего — беспомощного, абсолютно растерянного и до жути стеснительного. Он был социофобом, боялся больших скоплений людей и ненавидел прикосновения. Особенно в исполнении незнакомцев, спутавших его с девушкой. Ещё он не умел пить, шарахался от резких и громких звуков, хоть обычно и не показывал этого, хрустел пальцами, когда нервничал, и мог слышать, что ему шепчет ветер.

А тот шептал о многом: о том, как живёт его несносная, но такая любимая сестра, о том, что творится на границах и за их пределами; он доносит до него пение далёких птиц, что так его не взлюбили, обрывки фраз горожан, звук колоколов одной из множества церквей; рассказывает мальчике без магии и о мальчике, у которого этой магии пруд-пруди, об аномалиях, возникающих из-под земли и о многом-многом другом.

Сейчас он вдыхает холодный зимний воздух, стоя на большом балконе, выходящем из его комнаты. Со спины его обнимает Фуэголеон, такой тёплый и сильный. Да, он тоже силен, но кому из них не нужно крепкое плечо, чтобы поплакаться? Наверное, вы думаете, что это глупо для капитана королевских рыцарей — искать поддержки, но это далеко не так. По крайней мере, пройдя через столько трудностей, Нозель сам в этом убедился.  
— Как думаешь, что будет дальше? — Фуэголеон, почти заснувший на его плече, недовольно фыркнул на произнесенные слова и приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Я думаю, что все будет хорошо, и у нас все получится, — он сжал тонкое тело крепче, даря молчаливое успокоение. Несмотря на то, что альфа говорил одно и тоже каждый раз, отвечая на один и тот же вопрос, Сильве становилось легче. Немного, но легче.

На самом деле, он уже даже представить не мог, как бы справлялся в одиночку со всем этим. Слишком многое они пережили вместе, поддерживая друг друга и помогая.

Нозель вздохнул и плотнее укутался в плед, подаренный Дороти на «пятилетие их дружбы». Конечно, омега знал, что это лишь предлог, и оттого становилось лишь приятней. О нем помнили и заботились. Так, как до этого заботилась только мать, с такой же добротой и внимательностью, а ещё всегда с улыбкой на лице.

Раньше многие говорили Нозелю, что у них с матерью похожие улыбки, сам же он считает иначе. Хотя, возможно, в далёком детстве так и было, но сейчас омега не способен даже на малейший проблеск улыбки, чего уж ему до того обворожительного изгиба губ?

Нозель втянул холодный зимний воздух и поднял голову к звёздному небу.  
— Красиво, — Фуэголеон тоже смотрел на звезды.  
— Да.., — тихо произнёс Нозель, выпуская небольшое облачко тёплого воздуха.  
Какое-то время они ещё стояли на балконе и любовались звездами, а потом, когда подул сильный ветер и на востоке начало постепенно светать, они зашли внутрь, точнее, Вермиллион просто внёс туда решившего прикорнуть прямо на нем омегу на руках, уложил в кровать, затем лёг сам и накрыл их обоих одеялом, ближе прижимаясь к бледному телу и зарываясь в серебристые волосы, пахнущие сиренью и ещё чем-то таким, что невольно уносило в далёкое детство, где они сидели в беседке в саду резиденции Сильв, пили чай и читали книги вслух.

Это была последняя мирная ночь.

  
_Ночь перед боем_

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, что вам понравилась моя работа! Я правда старалась  
> Вы можете заглянуть в мой твиттер @eliza_san905 и посмотреть на мои рисунки, если вам вдруг станет интересно


End file.
